Food Fight
by Shakespear of Anime
Summary: 1+2. Heero and Duo's feelings for each other come out during dinner while having a food fight.


Author:Yet again another 1+2 from me, so if you don't like that stuff then don't read.  
  
  
Duo:  
  
There he is. Typing his life away at that damned laptop. I wonder if he realizes how short life  
really is? He probably doesn't even care, considering he's tried to self-destruct twice. I might  
as well go and bother him. Theres nothing else to do anyway.  
  
Heero:  
  
"Stop it Duo!" I yelled angrily at the braided pilot. "Awww, come on Heero", he says with a   
maniacal grin on his face ,"I was just trying to make you smile!" I glared at him as the grin  
on his face turned to a look of fear. I smiled to myself and walked up to my......our room.  
  
Duo:  
  
Whew! I thought he was gonna kill me that time. I should be more careful when I mess with him.  
I'm getting hungry. I should go see what Qautre and Trowa are cooking.   
  
Heero:   
  
That stupid baka! Couldn't he tell I was working!?!?!? *Sigh* I wonder what the fool's doing  
now? Probably bothering someone else. I stand up and walk to the large window that faces Quatres  
garden. It's filled with many exotic plants and flowers. But only one catches my eye. It looked   
like a violet rose. It reminded me of something but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I'm   
getting hungry. That reminds me, its almost time for dinner.  
  
Duo:  
  
Wow! Quatre and Trowa really outdid themselves this time! Pasta and breadsticks with white wine.  
I wonder why they skipped dinner? Who cares? More for me! I'm about to open my mouth and shove a  
forkfull of pasta in when Heero grabs my arm. "Don't. Eat. From. The. Bowl!" Heero says with a   
slightly annoyed look on his face ,"Put some on your plate, Then eat it!". I look sheepishly at  
him. He had already begun eating and was staring at me. This seemed sort of erotic. The way he   
was eating the spaghetti almost made me hard! Time seemed to go in slow motion.   
  
Heero:  
  
"Duo?" I say with a hint of concern ,"Aren't you going to eat?" "Huh, Oh yeah, yes, I am", he  
quickly moved his gaze away from me. He looks so....so cute like that. His violet eyes stare at  
me once again. "Oh!" I cry out loud as sudden realization hits me. The violet roses reminded me  
of Duo's eyes! How come I didn't think of that?   
  
Duo:  
  
"Damn this pasta tastes good! I knew Quatre and Trowa could cook but not this good. I slowly   
look up and stare at Heero. "Hey Heero", I say quite loudly ,"how do you like your pasta?"   
He's not even looking at me! Ignore me huh! No one ignores me! I take a spoonfull of pasta and  
fling it directly at Heero.  
  
Heero:  
  
*SPLAT* "Ahhhh", I cry in surprise ,"what the hell!?!?!" I glare at Duo. My anger becoming more  
obvious as the seconds pass. Finally I take my whole plate and fling all its contents at him. Ha!  
That should be enough revenge.....for now. Just as I'm about to get up, I feel something hit me  
in the back of my head. Its not hard but still firm. Duo just threw a breadstick at me! I quickly   
turn to find him laughing like an idiot on the floor.  
  
Duo:  
  
That was hilarious!! "Ahahahaha", I cry as tears start coming out of my eyes. I look at Heero's  
face and stop laughing. I recognize that look. It was the look he has before he killed someone!  
"N-N-Now Heero", I stutter like a fool ,"c-c-calm down b-before you do anything r-rash." My plea  
goes unheard as Heero starts to stomp toward me.  
  
Heero:  
  
Run Duo! Run! I think evilly to myself. Duo quickly stands up and falls back down. He turns   
around on all fours and tries to crawl away. I grab his foot and pull him towards me. With his  
free foot he manages to trip me! I fall ungracefully on top of him.  
  
Duo:  
  
I flip Heero over and try to get away again. Just as I was getting up I feel his arms wrap   
around my waist. He pulls me back down with him. So once again I find myself on the floor, on   
top of him, with his muscular arms wrapped around my waist. This really isn't the time to be  
thinking like that Duo. We both sit up. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. Suddenly  
he starts whispering in my ear ways he was going to get revenge. None of them were the sexual  
kind I can tell you that. "Heero, please calm down", I say pathetically ,"I know, why don't you   
count to 3?" Oh crap, I better think of something to do before he kills me! So I turn around   
and kiss him.   
  
Heero:  
  
He's kissing me! I can feel his tounge on my lips! I can get into this. Slowly I open my mouth  
and allow his tounge in. I play around with his tounge for a little while before placing it in  
his mouth.  
  
Duo:  
  
I didn't mean for the kiss to go this far. But who's complaining? Not me. He breaks the kiss   
and takes a breath of air. So do I. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I absorb what just happened.  
His arms were still wrapped around my waist. Suddenly he starts to whisper what he was going to  
do for revenge in my ear once again. But this time all of them were the sexual kind. Much to my  
surprise and delight. "Heero," I whisper in his ear ,"I want to tell you something". "Actually,  
so do I, but you can go first Duo." "Well....okay, Heero *deep breath* I love you." I told him  
in a hopeful tone. "Thats what I was going to tell you Duo", he said with a bit of surprise.   
With that he kissed me again. Just as we were about to go further Quatre and Trowa burst in.   
"Heero...Duo!" Quatre cried in dismay ,"What happened?" "We had a little food fight, but don't  
worry! We'll clean it up!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Thats alright Duo, I'll  
have someone clean it up for you". "How come you guys skipped dinner?" I ask. "Weeellll", Quatre   
looked a little sheepish as he spoke ,"Trowa and I thought it would be a good idea to try and   
get you two together."   
  
Heero:  
  
"What! You both knew we liked each other!" I said with a little hint of wonder in my voice.   
"Sure, it was obvious the way you two always tried to sneak glances at each other." Quatre  
said this as if it was common knowledge. "Well, since you know we like each other", I said  
with exhasparation ,"Why don't you two leave so me and Duo can finish what we started?"   
"Oh, sure", Quatre's cheeks turned red and then he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Duo:  
  
I turned back around to face Heero and we started to kiss. Hmmmm. Maybe we should have more  
food fights? This was the last thought on my head before I was pinned to the floor.   
  
------------------End-------------------  
  
Author:So? How did you like it? Please R+R.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
